Más De Ti
by nikanaka
Summary: [Sorato One-shot] "A veces tenemos que escuchar las palabras de nuestros amigos. Porque el dia menos pensado, acaban siendo realidad..." Y.I. Un largo one-shot por el tiempo en que he demorado en subir algo. Espero lo disfruten, y si gustan, pueden dejar un review :) ¡Enjoy!


MÁS DE TI

One-shot 

Sorato

Lo culpo, lo culpo porque su madre y su padre le dieron la vida y, en vez de aprovechar cada segundo de ese privilegio y no ser tan idiota, lo sigue siendo sin reparos. Es increíble, cada minuto que me rodeo con él, es como si el destino me golpeara una y otra vez, tratando de decir que si sigo sus pasos, acabaré en el mismo estado.

Evidentemente, no es algo tan difícil de realizar. Simplemente, lo ignoras, lo rechazas y problema resuelto. Sin embargo, este idiota es mi mejor amigo y ya qué más da.

Nunca fuimos compañeros de clases, gracias al cielo, pero si compartimos otra actividades en la escuela; como el fútbol. No, espera. No me agrada tanto el fútbol soccer. O la música, no, no, tampoco. El solo sabe de música como poco sabe de que existe un cerebro dentro de él. ¿Amigos en común? mmm, podría ser… ¿hermanos?, eso si. Mi hermano menor y su hermana menor son amigos de salón de clases, fuera de salón también, y aunque él lo niegue, son algo más que eso.

La verdad es que se gustan y eso le revienta lo poco de cerebro que le queda. Si supiera que han experimentado en el último año más de lo que él en toda la adolescencia, se muere de un paro cardíaco.

Pero la verdad es que no se como llegamos a ser amigos, trato de buscar en mis memorias y no consigo un solo momento en que especifique cómo diablos creamos una amistad. Y de verdad, quiero saberlo, porque ahora mismo estoy que la deshago. Estoy a punto de disolver cualquier motivo por el cual este idiota es amigo mío, y peor, por qué mierda tengo que seguir sus estupideces cuando sé, perfectamente, que no me traerá nada bueno.

Suspiro otra vez, desanimado. Estoy muerto de calor. Hoy hay un sol que pica mi blanca piel, que carcome mis poros, introduciendo los rayos de sol hasta los huesos. Siento que me quema por dentro y por fuera.

Las gotas de sudor caen, rodeando mi rostro y no puedo hacer nada más que quitármelas con mis brazos. Mi camiseta se encuentra pegada a mi cuerpo por la transpiración, manchada con verde y café. Creo que nunca me había sentido así de sucio.

Maldicion…

La espalda ya la tengo dolorida. Cada vez que me agacho, siento un pequeño crujido en medio de la columna. No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. Estoy seguro que si le doy un vistazo a mi reloj, acabaré odiando darme cuenta que el tiempo no transcurre, y mi día, ya va bastante mal para seguir empeorando mi estado mental.

Levanto la vista, observando el horizonte. Qué tan mal habré actuado en la supuesta otra vida que tenemos, para merecer esta tortura.

Cuando me dijeron que tendría que pagar aquí la maldita condena, jamás pensé que sería en estas condiciones.

'Vamos, Yamato… no será tan malo…'

Niego con la cabeza al recordar sus inoperantes palabras de ánimos. Claro, como le encanta el sol. Ese idiota no tiene idea de nada. Si, ese idiota es mi mejor amigo; Taichi Yagami, el causante de mis desgracias. El núcleo del desastre terrenal de mi existencia.

'Animate, será divertido…'

¿Es que acaso no había nadie más adecuado para ser mi mejor amigo?

Claramente no. Pero no lo culpo, bueno, no por esto. En parte, es mi responsabilidad. Uno no puede escoger a la familia, en cambio a los amigos si. Y a decir verdad, este idiota llamado Taichi no es tan malo. De hecho, es una buena persona, bastante imbecil, pero bueno al final del día. Me ha salvado de unas cuantas… pero también me ha metido en otras muchas.

Como ésta, por ejemplo.

"¡Hey, Ishida!" Me llama el supervisor. Volteo instantáneamente a él. "Vete a descansar. Tomate treinta minutos y luego regresas."

Asiento con la cabeza, me alegra saber que puedo parar por un momento a descansar de este día tan fatal. Dejo todo tal cual está y camino hacia un pequeño grupo de árboles donde dejé mi mochila. Con estas temperaturas, mi botella de agua debe estar tibia, pero prefiero eso que no beber en todo lo que resta de día.

Abro mi mochila y lo primero que siento es lo tibia que se encuentra mi botella. Gruño, por décima vez en la última hora. ¿Qué puede ser peor que tener que trabajar bajo el sol, en pleno verano, en medio de una concurrida playa, donde todo el mundo se encuentra disfrutando menos yo? Ah, si, ya se. Ser Taichi Yagami.

Sonrío por lo bajo, no se donde pueda estar ese baka. No le deseo mal, pero espero que esté igual que yo. Finalmente, este trabajo lo estoy haciendo exclusivamente por él.

Busco nuevamente dentro del bolso, para sacar una pequeña caja plática. Mi almuerzo está intacto, lo que me hace sonreír. Si no fuese por el agua tibia, estos minutos de descansos serían perfec–

Me quedo quieto, me dejan quieto. No es que me hayan obligado. Simplemente una escena frente a mi, a unos metros de distancia me dejaron clavado. Cuando piensas que lo has visto todo, te toca visualizar este acto de esfuerzo. Inocencia. Ternura.

Cuando se ha visto que alguien, de no más de cincuenta kilos, pueda contra un cuerpo de cuarenta… nunca. Veo que lucha, que lo sostiene fuerte con debiluchos brazos, pero la gran fuerza del canino va venciendo poco a poco.

Hacen más de treinta grados en esta maldita ciudad, el pobre perro nunca podría estar más feliz que dentro del agua, pero esa chica se empeña en tirarlo fuera.

Puedo notar como algunas personas los observan; algunos divertidos, otros algo apenados. Aunque no tengo claro si por el perro o por la chica.

"¡Basta!" Se escucha desde la orilla. Pobre mujer, parece agotada. "Sit. Sit."

Sus regaños no tienen efecto en el cachorro de cuarenta kilos. La playa entera lo sabe.

Sigue regañándolo, en modo advertencia.

"¡Sit!" Grita a todo pulmón. Esta vez el perro, las personas a su alrededor y yo podemos sentir la furia en ella. No puedo pestañear, ella vociferó tan fuerte que mi piel se erizó, y eso no ocurre a menudo. El perro; quien pasó varios minutos luchando contra ella, parece por fin hacer caso.

La chica libera un suspiro que provoca un par de sonrisas, incluida la mía, no puedo negarlo. La veo inclinarse para darle una pequeña caricia en su cabeza, sacudiendo sus orejas. Es evidente que el perro cedió y ella ganó la batalla.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi aún fresco almuerzo, sonriendo como un tonto. No se porqué aquella particular escena me causó tanta gracia. Alzo mi vista nuevamente, buscando donde pensé que se podían haberse encaminado, pero mi cara de sorpresa es tan grande al ver que estaban a solo un par de metros de mi; ella tomando un lugar en la sombra que da un árbol siguiente al mío, con el _pequeño_ perro a su lado.

La observo sin querer, dándome cuenta que no es tan mayor como yo pensé. Estoy seguro que no supera mi edad.

Me pongo rojo, al notar que me atrapa mirándola. Esquivo la vista notoriamente, rogando, lo que no acostumbro, a que no haya notado que tenía los ojos sobre ella.

"Ya te vi." Ella dice, en una seria pero aún suave voz. Volteo a mi derecha muy lentamente y me doy cuenta que le habla a su perro. Suspiro en alivio, lo que menos quiero es– "Y a ti también."

Abro mis ojos al máximo. Me atrapa de nuevo, me atrapó dos veces. Maldita sea, dos veces.

Mierda. ¡Mierda!

Su intensa mirada, la cual no he visto antes en nadie, la tiene fija en mi. Ya se dio cuenta, soy un idiota, más que Taichi, más que Taichi aquí y en la supuesta otra vida.

"Te parece gracioso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Me hablas a mi?" ¡Ja! Mi voz está peor lo que rápidamente imaginé en mi mente. Flaquea tanto, que me quiero ir corriendo.

Ella ríe irónicamente. "Es evidente. No hay nadie más aquí que tú y yo…"

Hago el ridículo, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar mirar rápidamente a mi alrededor. Obviamente no hay ningún alma más que nosotros y ese pobre perro al cual ella pueda dirigirse. Todo el resta está en la orilla.

Me avergüenzo. Maldicion.

"No estaba-"

"Ni lo intentes. Sé que estabas mirando, al igual que todos en esta playa. Sé que parezco como una tonta arrastrando a Kikiro fuera del agua…" toma una pausa. "Me debo ver muy poca cosa para un animal tan enorme."

Es cierto, el perro es gigante, hasta para mi.

"Uh… quizá." Aclaro mi garganta, de pronto me siento algo nervioso. "Quizás te observaban porque–

"Tú también lo hacías." Me regaña ella, con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Cielos, ella tiene un color muy intenso en su mirada; para ser exacto es un tono rubí que no recuerdo haber visto antes. Hasta te encandila.

"Bueno, si. Lo hacía, pero no de mal intencionado." Digo rápidamente. "Hace un calor de los mil demonios y me causó curiosidad de que lucharas para sacarlo del agua cuando él, supongo que es un macho, sólo quería estar refrescándose." La chica mueve su atención hacia el canino, quien se había acomodado nuevamente para estirar su cuerpo al lado de ella luego de beber agua en un pequeño recipiente. "Pero supongo que debes tener una razón para eso, ¿no?"

Ella no responde.

Un silencio invade la situación, escuchándose solo el ruido del mar y voces de las demás personas. Suspiro, quizás dije algo que no ha sido de su agrado.

"Tiene eczemas." Me responde y me mira nuevamente, algo apenada esta vez. "¿Sabes lo que es?"

Niego con la cabeza.

"Es una especie de dermatitis canina, una bacteria que ataca su piel y provoca heridas." Se toma un segundo. "La humedad genera que esa herida se expanda por varias zonas de su cuerpo. El agua salada no ayuda en nada... Ha pasado desde que lo adopté y… yo solo."

"Ya veo." Comento.

¡Idiota, di algo más!

"Es complicado. Uh, lo siento… no debí." Me dice, en otro tono que no logro descifrar, pero suena avergonzada.

"Esta bien. Entiendo que te preocupes por él. Se nota que lo quieres mucho, y estoy seguro que Kikiro está consciente de ello." Sonrío de forma sincera. Quizás lo estoy haciendo por demasiado tiempo porque ella también lo hace al cabo de unos segundos hasta que asiente con la cabeza y emite un breve _gracias_.

No se como llegue hasta aquí, no se como tuve la valentía de dejar mi comida a un lado, cuando estoy demasiado hambriento. No se como he podido pararme, acortar esos dos metros de distancia y ponerme a su lado.

"¿Puedo?" Pregunto, agachándome continuo a su mascota. Ella sonríe y asiente.

Comienzo a acariciar a Kikiro; primero en su cabeza y luego por todo su lomo. El reacciona amistosamente y me alegra. Los perros se me dan bien la mayoría de las veces, por no decir siempre. Puedo notar que es un can bastante amigable, al voltear su cuerpo para que le acaricie su abdomen.

Sonrío abiertamente, es muy cariñoso y me recuerda a uno que tuve hace algunos años en casa de mis abuelos. Solíamos jugar todo el tiempo, correr por los senderos de camino al pueblo. Fue un gran amigo esos once años que lo tuve.

"Parece que te recordó a alguien." Me dice, de una manera tan tierna que me quedo estancado en su ojos nuevamente. Ahora que acorto nuestra distancia, noto que efectivamente su tono es rubí, pero uno poderoso, uno que resalta tan fuerte como su cabello rojizo; corto hasta los hombros, sus descubiertos hombros.

Vacilo un momento, bajando rápidamente mi cara para ocultar mis mejillas. Comenzaron a arder, quizás más que el mismo calor sobre mi piel.

"Lo siento." Comenta, arrepentida quizá.

"No, no." Digo en seguida. Aclaro un poco más mi voz. "Es decir, si. Recordé a un buen amigo que tuve en mi infancia. Jugaba con el, como si fuese mi más preciado tesoro, corríamos juntos y hacíamos locuras. Le contaba mis secretos."

Hago ya breve pausa. "…Era un pesado." Rio de mis palabras. Ella me imita.

"Dicen que las mascotas son un reflejo de lo que son sus dueños." Bromea.

"Estás diciendo que si este perrito es un complicado, quiere decir que su dueña… ¿también?" Bromeo de vuelta y ella sonríe, sorprendida.

"¡Oye!" Golpea ligeramente mi brazo. Es un pequeño roce que siento electrizarme por completo. Sigo con la vista su mano hasta mi brazo y luego la miro a ella, rápidamente. No se que cara he puesto, pero tanto ella como yo nos quedamos quietos y congelados, si, aún con este calor infernal, así nos quedamos por varios segundos. No puedo creer que me haya tocado así, quiero decir, no es que me moleste y desagrade, solo que no lo esperaba.

La chica es la primera en terminar con el silencio, algo inquieta. Se pone de pie en un segundo y yo hago lo mismo.

"Ya, ya debo irme. Uh…" la siento nerviosa. "Kikiro debe comer."

No es que deba irse, sino que, quiere irse. ¿O no?

"¿No has traído comida para él?"

"No… no. Solo agua. Nunca pensé que estaríamos aquí tanto tiempo. No se cuanto llevamos, pero ya se está haciendo tarde." Chequea su reloj de pulsera y la noto fruncir sus cejas, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido tan rápido como ella creía.

"Yo tengo comida." Le digo de pronto y ella me mira incrédula. "Mi hermano ha adoptado un perro hace un par de días y debo llevarle su alimento luego de que termine aquí."

"¿Aquí? ¿A que te refieres?" Mira para todos lados, sin entender.

Y aquí es cuando la realidad vuelve a mi cuerpo, como si de verdad hubiese estado en descanso. Olvide por completo el motivo de estar aquí. Me quedo callado y ella voltea directo hacia mi, analizándome, escaneando mi vestuario.

Suspira. "¿Trabajo comunitario?" No respondo, no puedo. Esto me avergüenza y Taichi es un tremendo idiota. "¿Qué has hecho?"

Repito, un TREMENDO idiota.

Camino hasta mi mochila y cojo una bolsa; la abro y vierto su contenido en mi gorra. Kikiro parece haber olido y observado mis movimientos porque no tarda en llegar, moviendo su cola de un extremo a otro, y ella tras él.

El perro come el alimento que tenía planeado llevarle a Takeru, mi odioso hermano. Se ve contento y me provoca sonreír.

"¿Qué tan grave pudo ser para que tuvieras que trabajar bajo treinta y dos grados de calor en pleno verano, en plena playa y con esas ropas?" Suena gentil en su pregunta.

Como un acto de reflejo, volteo a ella. No se porque, pero estamos más cerca que antes. Y digo un tanto frío. "Un incidente en la escuela, es todo."

Me observa con atención, como si esperara que prosiga con mi versión. Me siento acorralado con esos ojos, con esos labios que se presionan entre sí, con su piel suave y ese cabello que no se detiene ni un instante en revolotearse por la pequeña brisa marina que a ratos nos rosa.

Esta vez no parece sentirse incómoda por indagar, su aspecto expectante prevalece y a mi se me para el corazón.

Toso un poco, tratando de que mi voz no falle esta vez. "Un profesor nos sorprendió a mi y a un amigo, el más idiota que puedas toparte alguna vez en tu vida… co-con un cigarro de-de marihuana."

"Oh…" Es todo lo que dice. Se siente olor a decepción en su expresión. No es que haya planeado hablar con ella por un motivo específico, todo se ha dado solo. Quizás ayuda el hecho de que sea una chica atractiva; su cuerpo es delgado pero atlético. Y para tener que andar con esa bestia de Golden, debe tener fuerza, a pesar de lo que la gente en esta playa piense.

De verdad, odio a Taichi.

"No es lo que piensas." Debo defenderme, no quiero que piense mal de mi. "No fumo, solo que acompañaba a mi amigo y para mi mala suerte, fuimos atrapados… y como castigo, nos enviaron aquí."

Mi estómago se estremece con su silencio.

"Pero, no fumo."

"No pareces de los que fuman." Acaba por decirme. Al menos. Espera, ¿qué? Ella… Ah, ¿no? ¿Qué se supone que parezco entonces? Maldicion, su pequeña sonrisa me confunde.

"Aunque la excusa de que fue un amigo y no tu, me parece algo cliché." Bromea, sé que lo hace.

"Oye, no es una excusa. El muy idiota me dijo que lo acompañara a hacer una cosa cerca de los jardines traseros del colegio. Fui porque me lo pidió, y… siempre…" Me detengo, ella no está creyendo en mi versión.

Ríe abiertamente y no reparo en hacerlo también. Eleva un poco su mano para quitarse un cabello travieso de su rostro y moverlo hacia un costado de su cara. Me quiero morir ahora mismo. Es más bonita que hace un par de minutos atrás.

"Esta bien. Te creo." Hace una mueca. No me cree.

"Si, claro." Refuto. Meto las manos a mi bolsillo, fingiendo estar indignado.

"Es cierto. No es tan grave, la verdad. Además, he oído que existen otras formas peores de pagar un castigo." Elevo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos. "Cuidar ancianos en algún asilo, por ejemplo."

Refuerzo mi posición, expectante a sus palabras. "O limpiar calles concurridas, ayudar en algún orfanato."

"Te parece que ayudar a remodelar las áreas verdes que bordean toda esta playa no es gran cosa. Oh, por cierto. No es sólo hoy, sino toda la semana."

Ríe otra vez. "Al parecer tú escuela es muy estricta, digo, para dejarte a ti y a tu supuesto amigo realizando servicio comunitario por tantos días."

"Ja-ja. Primero; mi amigo si existe, solo que no se donde se metió. Segundo; si, lo son. Son demasiados estrictos para mi gusto y–

Me detengo de pronto, al verla luchar con la correa de Kikiro; ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo forzando avanzar hasta que dio un salto tan fuerte y tan grande que casi le arranca el brazo. Mi instinto actúa de la forma más inexplicable posible. No se en qué segundo decidí hacerlo, pero al pestañear, ya estoy rodeándola por su espalda, con mis brazos apoyados sobre los de ella, afirmando también la correa. Todo para evitar que el perro huya.

El forcejeo continúa, hasta que finalmente, luego de varios gritos de regaño de la chica, lo logran calmar, y se queda quieto y echado en el césped.

Suspiro en alivio, de verdad que me asombra su destreza, pero más ella. Reaccionó a tiempo y evitó quedar sin un brazo. Pobre chica, para salir con un perro así, hay que tener agallas.

Bajo mi cabeza a retomar el aliento, porque esto me ha dejado sin aire. Fue tan repentino todo. Pero me alegra que se haya calmado, ese canino es todo un trabajo.

Un sonido de garganta hace que suba la cabeza de donde la tengo apoyada y me de cuenta que, frente a mi está ella; rodeada por mis brazos, tan apegada a mi cuerpo como la camiseta que tengo puesta.

La cami-seta que tengo pues-ta...

¡Que vergüenza!

Ella voltea su cabeza y enfoca su mirada en mi; nunca pensé tenerla así de cerca, logrando captar su suave aroma; su cuello, sus hombros y cabellos con un perfume a rosas. Sus mejillas las noto coloradas, tanto que las siento arder.

Me doy cuenta que el arde soy yo. Ardo en vergüenza, ardo en humillación. Estoy tan sudado que garantizo que su perfume quedara arruinado con mi mal olor.

"Lo siento, lo-lo siento mucho." Logro articular. Soy un imbecil por propasarme así con ella.

Libero mis brazos sobre los suyos, me afirmo con ellos sobre el césped, separándome de su delgado cuerpo, y me pongo de pie en un rápido y corto movimiento.

"No tienes que disculparte. Sin ti tendría mi brazo quebrado." Es sincera. Se pone de pie, bajando su vista hacia el perro; quien observa inocentemente la situación con granos de arroz en todo su hocico.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Kikiro-san! ¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

Su tono dulce se convierte en uno enfadado. También lo estaría si mi mascota se ha comido el almuerzo de otra persona. Pero no lo culpo, yo estaba distraído con su dueña quizás por cuanto tiempo, y aunque lo disimule, ella conmigo.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes."

Niega. "Debo hacerlo. No le enseñé a ser un ladrón, además, ya ha comido. Lo que hizo no estuvo bien."

"Esta bien, de verdad… y tranquila. No estoy tan hambriento, me queda solamente una hora de trabajo y podré comprarme algo por ahí." Si puedo evitar que se sienta mal, lo haré sin reparos, aunque mienta un poquito.

Comienza a regañar al perro, incluso cuando éste le mueve la cola y tira al suelo. Los Golden son como niños, sin duda. Ella se mantiene seria pero no tarda en que se le escapen un par de sonrisas; de esas que matan.

Ya estoy muerto.

Entonces, desde el cielo donde me encuentro, una idea se cruza por mi mente y las palabras saltan de mi boca sin pensarlo demasiado. Es raro, pero mi cerebro no alcanza a evitar aquel desastre.

"¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Han escuchado el sonido del silencio absoluto, de ese que se oye en el interior de un bosque, o en la cima de una montaña, o en la profundidad del océano… bueno, ésta es mucho peor.

Cuando pensé que podría mejorar todo este bochornoso encuentro entre esta chica y yo, mis arrebatos resultan empeorando.

"¿Yamato?"

Oh, no. Sé a quien pertenece esa voz y ese tono como la palma de mi mano. Claro, si hace años que conozco al tipo que acaba de hablarme, de llamar mi nombre y anunciarlo a todo el mundo, cuando siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme como es debido.

Ella baja la vista, ocultando sus mejillas justo cuando volteo a verlo.

De todo el maldito día, de todas las horas que llevo trabajando (por su culpa) en esta playa, en la playa más larga que tiene Odaiba, tenía que aparecer justo en este preciso momento; cuando he metido la pata, cuando he dicho algo que quizás estaba a punto de obtener respuesta, a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa.

Probablemente sea un rechazo… su cara de incomodidad me lo confirma. Este idiota, el más grande de todo Japón, tenía que asomar sus narices en esto y arruinar mi existencia… una vez más.

"¿Interrumpo?"

¡Voy a matarlo!

"No-no." Dice ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar y aclarar las cosas. "No interrumpes nada. Yo-Yo ya me iba…"

Observo como eleva su pequeño bolso tirado en el césped y da indicaciones a Kikiro. Al parecer no fue tan malo que este tonto llegara; de lo contrario estaría recibiendo un rechazo que hubiese dolido.

"¿Ya te vas? No, claro que no. Acabas de llegar. ¿Verdad? Yamato."

Me retracto, me retracto, me retracto.

Taichi me mira con una maliciosa mueca, la que más detesto. ¡Espera! Dijo que acaba de llegar, que a caso sabe que no llevan mucho tiempo aquí conmigo ella y el perro. ¿Cómo rayos sabe eso? ¿A caso nos estaba mirando, nos estaba espiando?… ahora sí que lo mato.

"¿ _Yamato_?"

Ahora la que me nombra es ella, y suena tan bien que mi expresión cambia, y asiento sutilmente. Taichi hace un pequeño sonido de garganta, y yo tardo en reaccionar. Pero si no lo hago ya, me arrepentiré más tarde.

"Ishida Yamato, un placer en conocerte."

Al decirlo, mi sonrisa contagia la suya, liberando con ella su nombre.

"Takenouchi, Sora." Da una pequeña reverencia y yo respondo de la misma manera.

Siento mi corazón latir con un extraño ritmo, quizás sea el hecho de estar en medio de la situación. "Gracias por todo, Yamato. Kikiro y yo te debemos una."

Mi estómago mi duele; como si algo dentro se retorciera para hacerme flaquear… no se qué es, pero no acostumbro a sentir con frecuencia. No es que sea malo, es solo extraño.

Un extraño que se siente bien.

Me quedo sin palabras al oírla y asimilar lo que ha dicho. Lentamente veo cómo se pone en marcha en dirección contraria, caminando junto a su mascota. ¿Por qué no se detiene? ¿Por qué no voltea por una vez más? ¿Por qué no me da alguna señal? Algo que—

"Eres un tonto al dejarla ir, ¿lo sabias?" Dice Taichi en un tono burlesco. "Ve tras ella, si no quieres que lo haga yo."

Frunzo el ceño. Quiero decir algo, pero su interrupción me frena. "¡Ve ya! Yo te cubro aquí."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, acelero mis pasos hacia donde ella tomó camino. Está a punto de cruzar la calle apurada, tengo que hacer algo o no podré alcanzarla. No podré detenerla y poder hablar con ella de nuevo. Aunque no tengo claro qué debo decir. No se porque hago estas cosas, no planeé esto. Nunca pensé en que hoy, durante una larga jornada de trabajo tendría esta situación, esta experiencia de conocerla.

"¡Sora!" Alzo mi voz para llamarla, sin importar sonar agitado. "¡Espera!"

Sora se congela cuando escucha que la llamo a viva voz. Su cara de confusión fue extensa hasta que logro acercarme más a ella.

"Sora, Uh…" los nervios no me dejan avanzar en lo que quiero expresarle.

Ella me observa detenidamente por algunos segundos. "Lo siento, Yamato. De verdad que debo irme." Hace una pausa, bajando su vista. Pareciera querer esbozar una tímida sonrisa. "Pero, ¿te parece vernos el sábado cuando hayas terminado?"

"Espera, yo—" lo ha dicho tan rápido, que ahora soy yo quien se congela. De pronto no escucho los sonidos a mi alrededor, se desvanecen como si nada. ¿Oí bien? No, no puede ser. Mi ansias me están traicionando. "¿Qué?"

 _¡QUÉ!_

"Sé que te debo un almuerzo por lo que hizo Kikiro…" echa un vistazo a su perro; quien solo me olía los zapatos. "Y-y me agradaría saber más de ti, ¿si eso está bien contigo?"

Sonrío como un imbecil y asiento como un tarado.

"¡Si!" Digo entusiasmado, enrojeciendo mis mejillas. Trato de calmarme un poco para no sonar como un tonto. "Si, si. Yo encantado."

Al cabo de unos segundos ya habíamos acordado lugar y hora. No llevo el teléfono celular conmigo, pero le di mi número y ella no tardo en enviar todo en un mensaje.

"Nos vemos."

No puedo creerlo. Cuando corrí hasta acá no tenía claro qué hacer o decir. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, cualquiera diría que tengo experiencias, pero lo cierto es que tengo cero. No se me da, no resulta. Usualmente se me acercan por un solo motivo, y no siempre me agrada, por lo que la mejor opción es no intentarlo. Pero ahora, que todo ha sido tan extraño, extraño bueno, solo quise, bueno no se lo que quise, ya que ella se adelantó y de cierta forma me salvó de hacer el ridículo por segunda vez en el día.

Ahora voy camino de regreso hacia donde deje mis pertenencias y ah… ¡cierto! A Taichi con su estupida sonrisa. Se que tengo cara de bobo en este preciso momento, la cual cambio enseguida hasta llegar a donde él me espera con sus brazos extendidos.

"¿No te dije que no sería tan malo?"

"¡Cállate!"

En el fondo, el muy idiota tiene razón… si no hubiese trabajado en este lugar por las tonteras de Taichi, jamas la habría conocido.

En pocos días tendré una cita con ella, con Sora y no me la creo. Yo solo sonrío como un imbecil.

"Ahora vamos, que me debes comprar un almuerzo."

"¡Que yo _QUÉ_!"


End file.
